Keeping Her
by Rayne-slave
Summary: A short smutty piece featuring Hermione/Rodolphus/Rabastan


This was where they met now. It was the only place they were safe to touch and taste one another. Here in the shadows of Knockturn Alley nobody ever noticed three lovers exchanging touches; nobody noticed those same three stumbling up the stairs to their rented room.

Hermione moaned her desire with each growing sensation. She was sandwiched between her lovers Rodolphus and Rabastan and could not imagine a life without them in it. There were words for her feelings but she could never voice them. The two dark wizards were not interested in her words, they wanted her body and her passion and for now that was enough.

Hermione remembered how they came together that first time. All in all it was amazing that they didn't simply murder her that night. They probably should have done and more than likely they would be punished just as she would be punished if anyone were to find out.

She had been charged with the mission of sneaking into Malfoy Manor to steal the ancient Grimoire of Ages, an invaluable text that belonged in the ministry not in the hands of a dark army such as the Deatheaters. Since she had already successfully managed to play Bellatrix once it was a breeze to step back into the roll. What she didn't expect was to be greeted by Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus.

There was no time to run. There was no time to think as the tall, darkly dressed wizard stood in the doorway, blocking her exit.

Two long strides brought her so-called husband to her side. "Did you miss me while I was gone, wife?"

After urgently picking her words (Think like Bellatrix. Think like Bellatrix…) she settled on a snarky, "As much as you missed me, Husband."

He grinned, full sensuous lips parting to reveal perfect white teeth and his eyes flashed with dark passions that made Hermione tremble.

"I definitely missed something." He let out a low growl and pulled her into his arms.

His first kiss was something she had only read about in erotic romance. The way he gently nibbled her bottom lip before sucking and then nipping sharply enough to make her cry out. His lips and hands sent burning pulses of hot desire through her entire body and without realizing what she was doing, Hermione was kissing him right back.

He carried her to the bed and together they rolled, kissed and undressed one another till finally Hermione was straddling Rodolphus and they were both moaning as she rode him like a prized stallion.

But it was the feel of another set of lips kissing down her spine that broke her. She stopped and turned her head and felt her breath stop in her throat. She had only seen this other man once and that time he had a wand to one of her friend's throats. He was Rabastan.

"Stop teasing her, brother," Rodolphus spoke between gritted teeth and obviously fighting for control. "Either join in and fuck her or bugger off."

"Testy," Rabastan teased and his voice was lighter than his brother's. "Is that what you want, Bella?" he whispered into her ear as his hands ran ever so softly up and down her sides. His lips kissed slowly across her shoulders till he reached her other ear. "Do you want me to fuck that tight arse?"

Hermione couldn't think. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Her mind screamed and she let out a deep moan as Rodolphus started to rock his hips beneath her. God what was happening to her? This world was so alien and yet it felt so natural and so good to be with these two incredibly passionate men, evil or not.

Rabastan's first thrust was urgent and both men held still, groans of pleasure mingling with her shocked cry. Before she was ready, as if she could ever be ready, her two lovers started to move. They took her slowly at first; letting her adjust to their girth but soon they finally lost control and let lust rule the night.

When her Polyjuice potion wore off there was no time to hide, even if Hermione had have noticed that her two lovers stopped suddenly; seeing her for who she really was. Eyes shut, Hermione's arms wrapped behind her around Rabastan's throat and she swivelled her hips in tight, urgent circles willing them to keep fucking her into abandon.

"Fuck," Rodolphus muttered his eyes glued to the new body riding him.

His hands slid slowly, almost tremblingly up the widening of her hips, the dip of her waist and the swell of high full breasts. His head fell back and his fingers dug roughly into her thighs. "Oh fuck."

The three came together in a crescendo of pleasured moans, cries and groans. Moments later as they lay in a hot sweaty pile of limbs Rabastan whispered into her ear, "You've been caught out, Mudblood."

They should have killed her that night. In some ways she supposed a part of her did die as this new secret affair took hold.

But as Rodolphus kissed her with sensual flicks of his tongue and nips of his sharp teeth, and Rabastan slid his mouth down over her abdomen excitingly closer to where she so needed him to be, she was so damn glad they decided to keep her.


End file.
